Tusk
Tusk, also known as both "Snow Master" and "Master of Snow", is an anthropomorphic walrus ninja appearing as the main antagonist in the 2013 Card Jitsu party on the MMO game Club Penguin. Tusk was the primary boss of Card Jitsu Snow, a mini-game where penguins can become ninjas and fight with cards as well. Tusk has a hatred for Sensei (a character who trains players to become ninjas) and all ninjas, and he is trying to destroy Sensei and his Dojo. Tusk can attack by raining down icicles at random, as well as creating a giant wall of ice, pushing players to the opposite end of the battlefield. Background When Tusk was a child, he and Sensei were great friends. They always played together and had snowball fights. Although, one day, Tusk decided to build something out of snow. He made a small igloo out of a few clumps of snow. When he turned around to show Sensei, he saw that Sensei had built a huge snow dojo with amazing detail. Tusk was slightly jealous. Later, they trained together in the art of Card Jitsu. They always wanted to fight side by side in an amazing battle, but Tusk soon came to realize he wasn't as good at Card Jitsu as Sensei. One fateful day, Sensei and Tusk were sparring on a snowy cliff. Tusk threw a snowball, but Sensei managed to push him into a snowy wall. Then, Tusk threw a large snowball at Sensei, who sent it back at Tusk. It hit Tusk, and sent him flying back into the wall. The shaking caused an avalanche, and Tusk was trapped in a cave. Sensei tried to search for him, but only found a piece of his broken left tusk. Sensei left very sadly, bringing his tusk with him, and vowing to teach penguins to use Card Jitsu wisely. But Tusk, on the other hand, thought Sensei had left him. He was very angry, and vowed for revenge. He built a lair out of the snow cave, as well as some armor and a torn cape. He created three snow minions: Sly, an average sized snowman that throws snowballs, Scrap, a thin snowman that hits snowballs with his racquet, and Tank, a large snowman that fights with his fists and has a sled shield. They all regenerate after being destroyed. Tusk sent them to destroy the dojo and the ninjas, but the ninjas managed to prevent their plans. Finally, Sensei and the ninjas confront Tusk in his cave. After a long battle, Sensei and the ninjas are victorious. Tusk laughs evilly, saying that their Sensei had taught them well, but he has more power than all of them. Turning into a shadowy spirit, he disappears, his face showing for a few seconds. Trivia *Sensei's walking stick is Tusk's broken tusk. *Tusk's favorite food is Swordfish Steak. *He is the first walrus character in Club Penguin. **The second walrus character in Club Penguin is the Merry Walrus. *He may have Shadow powers (he was seen turning into a Shadow-like spirit after you beat him in Card-Jitsu Snow). *After defeating him in Card-Jitsu Snow, you can obtain his Cloak (though it is much smaller). *He, Merry Walrus, Herbert P. Bear, Whales, Moose, Bats, bears and possibly puffles are the only mammals in Club Penguin. *In Card-Jitsu Snow, he covers up 6 tiles (2x3) of the grid. *Walruses are not known to live in the Antarctic, so how he got to Club Penguin Island is unknown. **It is possible that he has a backstory similar to Herbert Bear's. *He gets his name from his two tusks, an abnormally large pair of teeth that are common in all walruses. Ironically, one of Tusk's tusks is broken, leaving one tusk larger than the other. *He is the third major villain known in Club Penguin, the first being Herbert P. Bear and the second being Ultimate Proto-Bot 10000. *When fighting him, note that every paired icicle attack he does comes every second time he attacks. It also goes from 2 rows up to down. *Tusk was mentioned multiple times in the Club Penguin Times during the Star Wars Takeover in the "Ask Sensei" section. *It was mentioned by Lance Priebe (also known as Rsnail) that the Club Penguin Team has been waiting years for this villain to be released in Club Penguin. Navigation Category:Vengeful Category:Ninjas Category:Animals Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Video Game Villains Category:Internet Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Summoners Category:Nihilists Category:Magic Category:Mentally Ill Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Male Category:Wrathful Category:Tragic Category:Game Changer Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Honorable Category:One-Man Army Category:Karma Houdini Category:Elderly Category:Brutes Category:Strategic Category:Envious Category:Insecure Category:Nemesis Category:Archenemy Category:Outcast Category:Reality-Warpers Category:Evil Creator Category:Obsessed